Alternative
by Damien-Lucario
Summary: PMD 2 story. This is a oneshot that takes place during the fight with Primal Dialga. As the ending nears, a different route is taken in time...


Alternative

The charmander ran for his life. His partner, Crystal a chikorita, was no where to be found. The Primal Dialga was roaring time itself, the tower shook in his fury. Ignitus lost all hope. His courage and energy for the world was lost. He felt like if the world did fall to the distortion of time, it wouldn't even be close to the pain he was feeling right now.

"If only I had another reviver seed... Why... Why!" He cried. He felt Dialga's rage rushing towards him. He knew that Primal Dialga would chase him, he knew he wouldn't accept Ignitus's escape. But what other option did he have? He could sense that the overcoming of eternal darkness was approaching, that the paralyzing was upon him.**  
><strong>

"What would Grovyle do?" A voice whispered in his head. Ignitus wiped away his tears and turned back to the shrine which held all but one of the Time Gears. He saw Crystal's body laying there, holding the last Time Gear.

**-Minutes Earlier-**

"_Ok, Ignitus! It's Time!" Crystal said. Primal Dialga laid down in defeat. Ignitus was breathing hard from the fight. But soon it would be all over._

_"While Dialga is down, I'll go put in the Time Gears." Crystal started to walk up to the shrine. Suddenly, the floor beneath them shook!_

_"Wa-waah!" Crystal cried. "Th-this... This tremor is the worst it's been!"_

_When the team regained their balance. They walked towards the forsaken pillar. Crystal reached up to the shrine and placed four Time Gears in their place when a large earthquake threw her off the stairs. Ignitus helped her up, and handed her the last Time Gear. She nodded. _

_"Thanks, now lets-" She was cut off by a rumble behind them. Ignitus didn't look in time, only to see Crystal jump behind him. _

_"Look out, Ignitus" The last words he heard from her..._

Ignitus sniffed as more tears rolled down his cheeks. First Grovyle, now her? Did the world becoming paralyzed mean this much sacrifice?

"What would Grovyle do?" The voice whispered again. Ignitus was getting flashbacks, the later past was full of anguish. He couldn't stand it. But he knew what Grovyle would do...

Ignitus look through his bag and pull out a Stun Seed and a couple of Silver Thorns. A plan was working in his head...

"Hey Dialga!" Ignitus yelled. Primal looked towards the small charmander with a furious look. "Catch!" Ignitus lept into the air and threw the seed at Dialga's face. The seed exploded and immediatly Dialga's vision was lost. Ignitus threw the thorns at Dialga, it gave a false location of Ignitus and Primal walked towards the area blindly, swiping his claws at the air.

Ignitus rushed to the shrine. The past words of encouragement rushing through his head.

_"We know you can do it!"_

Dialga roared time.

_"Don't let us down, Team Ridden"_

Ignitus sustained it a ran on.

_"Ignitus... I was lucky to have you..."_

He grabbed the last Time Gear from Crystal's paw.

_"Though the parting hurts..."_

He looked one last time at Crystal before he felt Dialga's thundering stomp heading towards him.

_"The rest is in your hands!"_

The Tower cracked once more, it left a gaped between Ignitus and the shrine.

_"Good Luck..."_

He jumped over the deep crevice. He landed awkwardly on the other side. Dialga was too big to go over. All he did was roar again in anger.

"Well Dialga..." Ignitus started. "I enjoyed the adventure. You have taken away a lot, but maybe I can prevent from happening further. I hope that when I disappear your rage will too..."

Ignitus placed the last Gear. Time then stood still.

"Goodbye Treasure Town, The Guild, heck see ya Team Skull... It's been fun." Ignitus faced Dialga one last time. Flames ignited in his mouth.

"This is Grovyle... and Crystal!"

The fire erupted from Ignitnus's jaw, it engulfed Primal Dialga. Then time had finally restored...

-Meanwhile-

The wind in Treasure Town finally was restored. The sound of distant Starly chriping was heard. The Wigglytuff Guild walked poured out the base. The clouds moved again, and so did the water. As the group looked at the Tower in the distance. Wigglytuff sighed.

"Goodbye... Team Ridden..."

...Ignitus finally felt the wind as time was slowly claiming his existence. He felt happy as he saw Crystal waking up, as he disappeared...

****A/N: The Characters are from my game play of PMD EoD. I felt the need to make a different ending for some reason... Music makes you think weird things...****

"Grovyle?"

"Yeah, I'm alive..."

"W-What... What happened?"

"Well old friend, it's not what had happened, it's whats going to."

"..."

"I'm afraid it isn't over just yet..."


End file.
